1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) illumination device for adapting a LED tube and a fluorescent tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional light tube holder for fluorescent tubes can not be used with LED tubes. When attempting to use an LED tube, the conventional light tube holder needs to be replaced. It is desirable and useful if a light tube holder can adapt to both fluorescent tubes and LED tubes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.